Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a case closing structure.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-026078 discloses an electrical device installed in a vehicle and accommodated in a case. The case includes a connector mounted on an external wall for connection of the electrical device and an external device. To perform a connecting operation, the connector is provided with an opening. When the connecting operation is not performed, a seal cover is mounted on the connector to close the opening. The seal cover has a service cover to be fit to a connector and a shield shell for covering this service cover.
The shield shell includes a fastening piece having a bolt insertion hole, and the seal cover is fixed to the case by inserting a bolt through the bolt insertion hole and screwing the bolt into a screw hole provided in the case.
In the above-described configuration, the shield shell may rotate together with the bolt in tightening the bolt and the operability of an assembling operation may be reduced.